The principle for 3D display technology lies in that a left eye and a right eye of a viewer are made to receive different images, the left and right images are analyzed and overlapped by the brain, so that a layering effect of the image is perceived by the viewer and a stereoscopic effect is thus generated.
Currently, the 3D display device generally comprises two kinds, i.e., a display device which requires 3D glasses, and a naked-eye 3D display device. A parallax barrier technology is one of the naked-eye 3D technologies, in which a grating is generally used to form light transmitting fringes on the display panel. The grating comprises a liquid crystal layer, a first substrate and a second substrate at two sides of the liquid crystal layer, and a polarizing film. By controlling a voltage difference between the electrodes of the first substrate and the second substrate, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer rotate to form opaque fringes, i.e., parallax barriers. When the grating is turned on, under the action of these parallax barriers, the left eye can only perceive an image which should be perceived by the left eye and should not be perceived by the right eye, and the right eye can only perceive an image which should be perceived by the right eye and should not be perceived by the left eye. When the grating is turned off, parallax barriers do not appear, so that the display panel becomes a common 2D display device.
According to the conventional parallax barrier technology, a 3D display device is based on the following arrangement. Each column of sub-pixels of the pixel array is formed by sub-pixels of three colors (i.e., red, green, blue) which are arranged in an aligned manner, and each sub-pixel is formed by sub-pixels of three colors. Thus, a display resolution of the display device is also a physical resolution thereof. As a result, in applications where the display device displays with a high PPI (pixels per inch), the sub-pixel should have a reduced size, and the corresponding parallax barriers should have electrodes of an extremely small width. Therefore, high accuracy is required for the width of electrodes, the process is difficult, and crosstalk tends to occur. The electrodes of the grating substrate are controlled in such a row-by-row and one-by-one manner that the controlling complexity is high. Furthermore, the electrodes of the grating substrate are stripes which are arranged in parallel (a regular electrode pattern), and it is prone to introduce moire effect.